Episode VI: The Blue
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Episode VI: The Blue is the sixth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 6th overall. Plot A blue mist fogs in as the gang gets closer to finishing their journey! Transcript with SpongeBob and the gang inside of Patrick’s rock, with an electronic chalkboard in the background. Patrick: sighs So if we track Squidward using Sandy’s built in radar, we could potentially locate where he is currently after fleeing in his ship. Sandy: Won’t be easy, but we will catch him sometime… SpongeBob: Squid just wants to use me. All he wants from me is my loyalty and for me to end this riot. And he HAD to take Gary which just adds up to how much he wants to USE me somehow… Sandy: Don’t worry buddy. One step at a time we will catch Squid and end his rule once and for all! Plankton: First things first, Sandy I finished adding the machine tracker addon to your radar to make robot tracking easier. Sandy: Thanks Plankton, you are really playing a vital role here. Now time for the plug… radar into suit. The suit makes a vibrating sound and then makes beeping noises indicating that the radar was successfully plugged in. All suited up! Candy: Alright let’s see if it works! Sandy: Ok, initiating scan… it works! Patrol units spotted north, apparently dealing with a riot. We should go check it out and maybe one of those robots could give us info on Squid’s location. Plankton: Now last time, those were a special kind of robots. They knew Squid’s exact location. These only know basic details like his factories and his ship type. So keep that in mind. Mr. Krabs: What are we waitin fer? Let’s go go go! group heads north and finds the patrol bots arresting random people who are protesting. The robots use deadly forces such as chain axes and spikes to deal with the ones who fight back. Sandy: Time for action! group ambushes the patrol bots. Sandy cuts some of their heads off swiftly. SpongeBob uses a Knife Glider that glides into a robots’ head. Patrick uses his fists to internally damage the robots and Mr. Krabs rips the robots’ arms, feet and legs off. After the group is done fighting, they take the heads of one of the robots and attempt to locate the missing info. Sandy: Locate status of nearby factories. Patrol Bot Head: Please enter password in 20 seconds to redeem yourself for this knowledge. If you are unable to enter a valid password you will be dealt with immediately. Sandy: at the group and shakes her head. Sandy throws the head on the ground, but it seems that the head has an incredible structure. Patrol Bot Head: Motion detectors on. Assault detected. Launching punishment type: A5. head opens it’s mouth and sprays a mystical blue all over the place… Sandy: Hold your breaths and run back to our original location! My suit protects me from this odd gas. Quickly I have never seen anything like this before! Uh guys? You can run now! SpongeBob: flashback. SpongeBob is with his brother Stanley and Stanley is pointing a gun at him. Stanley I swear! Why would I hire a hitman on you? Stanley: Oh… maybe it’s because you think I am weak and defenceless! start twitching madly President Squid can ch-change all of that ya know. Heheh. He informed me that you have a hitman coming for me, even showed me who ya hired: Jason Skullswinger. That’s too bad SpongeBob. I thought you were good. But n- quickly grabs a Shark Knife from his pocket and stabs Stanley, killing him. SpongeBob: whispers Stan, this is for your own good. I have always cared about you, what made you believe Squid? Stanley: He… was… right…betrayal...execution...prosperity. that Stanley collapses. we go back to Sandy and the mist Sandy: Uh guys? You don’t look so well! group members have fungi sticking out and they are moaning… slowly walking towards Sandy. we go to Candy’s flashback. flashback takes place at Mr. Krab’s house. Candy: Why must we move out dad? Mr. Krabs: They know. Candy: Who knows? You never tell me anything! Mr. Krabs: It’s fer yer own good. Candy: Isn’t everything for my own good! You know sometimes I feel like you never want to tell me anything just because I am younger! Mr. Krabs: We have to go NOW! Candy: No I am going to my room to be left alone! Mr. Krabs: Don’t do this! come and blow up the house causing Candy to be paralyzed. Mr. Krabs escaped just in time but for the rest of his life… he was depressed. It is unknown how they ever found eachother again. we go to Patrick’s flashback, which is in the dreary prison he was once in. He is is a dark room ALONE. Patrick: shivers Why must I go through this… what is the point. Please… somebody! Guard: in Hey you damn sea stars like a little something called being in FULL CONTROL? out electric whip. Patrick: No… please. Guard: Tell me where the riot group is, with that one Sponge. Tell me or else you are going to be tortured to the point where you are completely brain dead. Tell me now! Patrick: Sir, I do not know! Honest to Neptune! Please! Don’t! Guard: whip enter Plankton’s flashback where he is reading a letter and crying. Before we get to see more of the flashback the group wakes up and finds sandy using a large vent-built robot to suck in all of the mist. SpongeBob: Stanly no! Wai- wha? Where… where am I? Sandy: You guys were chasing me… you were all dazed and had fungi coming out of you. Luckily I built this vent bot out of raw robot materials and trapped this blue mist. Maybe we can examine it later in my secret lab! Patrick: I relived a nightmare… I don’t know why. It was shivers terrible. Candy: I think we all did. Must have been that mist. Man those were some terrible memories I can’t imagine who would have it worse! slowly walking away from the group, frowning and his antennae drooped down. ends Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Steven Plankton II *Candy Cheeks-Krabs Trivia *The issue (comic) adaptation of this episode has a caption kinda similar to the episode title, "The Mist", coming October, 2018. *This episode was written June 13th to June 15th, 2017. *This episode was originally planned to air June 9th, 2017, but was postponed a week for production delays, as well as a double premiere. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:The TIG Category:UltraFuse Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Ghastlyop Category:Episodes